Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz
Bernadette Maryann Wolowitz full name first revealed in "The Herb Garden Germination", (née Rostenkowski 'after marrying Howard Wolowitz), Ph.D., is a former waitress at the Cheesecake Factory, and has earned her Ph.D in microbiology and a lucrative job at a pharmaceutical company. She began dating Howard Wolowitz in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" and eventually married him in "The Countdown Reflection", Season 5 finale. She has her own Howard and Bernadette's Apartment apartment in [Pasadena which Howard eventually moved into. Character History Bernadette, like Howard, is on bad terms with her mother, whose overprotectiveness caused issues for her growing up. Bernadette's height is a sensitive topic for her, similar to Howard and Leonard, and she believes her small stature is linked to her mother smoking while she was pregnant with her. Bernadette went into college to study microbiology, and got a job at the Cheesecake Factory to pay her tuition, where she met Penny. She received her Ph.D. in microbiology in "The Roommate Transmogrification" and subsequently accepted a job with a big pharmaceutical company. Family Not much is known about Bernadette's family. Howard joked that her parents' names were Adolf and Eva, and her brother's name was Ricky even though he hadn't met him yet. Her surname indicates she has Polish descent, which makes sense as she claims her family is Catholic, Poland's most common religion. Howard's mother refers to her as "that little Catholic girl". Bernadette's mother used to make Bernadette crazy like Howard's mother does to Howard. She used to run an illegal daycare in the basement, which was part of the reason that Bernadette has a dislike of children. She used to smoke cigarettes when she was pregnant with Bernadette, which is a reason, according to Bernadette, as to why she is short. She wouldn't let Bernadette ride a bike because she was worried she would hit a bump and lose her virginity (which she eventually lost in a Toyota Camry). Bernadette's father Mike worked as a police officer and she is always worried for his safety. According to Bernadette, he is a rude person and often bullies others. In "The Vacation Solution", Bernadette said that her father was retired but still carried his gun as a fashion statement. She also gave Howard a list of topics to avoid when talking to him, implying that he is far-right wing. This list included: *Jimmy Carter *Gardeners *Foreign people *Homosexuals *Sean Penn *Vatican II *Gun Control *Organic food *The designated hitter rule *Recycling *Howard being Jewish She also says that if he yells, it is a good sign, but if he is quiet, Howard should quickly back away, but in zig-zags. Mike Rostenkowski appeared in the last two episodes of Season 5 and in the "The Fish Guts Displacement", in which he appears befriend Howard. Her father describes her as four feet tall. Bernadette has five sisters and brothers, as revealed in The Scavenger Vortex (S7E03), one of them is named Joey. She often took care of her younger siblings as a child, as Mrs. Rostenkowski worked full time, which was also another reason she doesn't like little kids (The Shiny Trinket Maneuver, S5E12), and makes her competitive for she had to fight for everything with them (The Scavenger Vortex). She had a grandmother who died during Christmas 2009 (The Maternal Capacitance, S3E11). She also had a pet parrot, and once she lost her marbles, treated the remote control as if it were her parrot. Members *'Father: Mike Rostenkowski *'Mother:' Mrs. Rostenkowski *'Brother:' Joey Rostenkowski *'Siblings:' Four Unnamed Siblings *'Husband:' Howard Wolowitz *'Father-in-law:' Mr. Wolowitz *'Mother-in-law:' Mrs. Wolowitz Relationships Howard Main article: Howard and Bernadette Bernadette has been with Howard since "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary". Bernadette was introduced to Howard by Penny because of a pact Leonard made with Howard. After that, Bernadette dated Howard for a few more episodes until Howard announced that they had broken up "a few weeks ago" in "The Plimpton Stimulation". In "The Hot Troll Deviation", Howard revealed the reason they broke up and after he apologized they started dating again. In "The Herb Garden Germination", Howard proposed to Bernadette and she accepted. However, Bernadette's relationship with Howard, though loving and generally accommodating, is often strained due to Howard still living with his mother and his sensitivity. The tension in their relationship further worsens when Bernadette starts to yell like Howard's mother and gets a Ph.D, further rubbing in the fact he does not have one. One thing he did to get her back was play "Bernadette" on The Cheesecake Factory piano, which creeped out Penny. However, Bernadette thought it was very romantic. During "The Stag Convergence", Bernadette was telling Penny about a website set up by Howard with facts about their family histories, she said that at one time in Poland both their families were neighbors and Penny said "Aww, that's cool." In reply, Amy whispered to Penny, "No, it's not. I will explain it to you later." (Amy is referring to the Holocaust). Later in the same episode, Bernadette got mad with Howard after hearing about some of his previous creepy sexual exploits which Raj mentioned during his toast at Howard's bachelor party. She tells Penny that she thought he was a sweet little guy who lived with his mother and questioned how could she now marry a man that she didn't really know. Howard apologizes and tells her that all that was past and that she has made him a better man. After this apology, Bernadette forgives him. In "The Launch Acceleration", Howard is relieved when his space flight is cancelled. Then NASA reschedules it to before the wedding. Bernadette tells him to go and that the wedding can take place after he returns because she won't stand between him as his dream of travelling to space, the final frontier. In "The Countdown Reflection", Howard gives her a necklace with a star pendant. After he puts it on her, he tells her that she must briefly return it to him so that he can take into space with him. In this way, Bernadette will have a star that was in space after which he says "Take that every guy who ever bought you anything!" Just before Howard left for Russia, he got married to Bernadette. They were unable to have a ceremony at the City Hall because there were limited spots available before he was to go to space and, naturally, the office did not believe his reason for being unable to delay the wedding. Their friends, however, all got ordained as ministers and married them instead. During "The Date Night Variable" Bernie insisted that Howard tell his mother that they were moving out of her house, though Howard told his mother that they were reconsidering the move. Howard returns from space in "The Re-Entry Minimization", and Bernadette meets him at the airport and has him all to herself, but falls asleep due to her allergy medication. In "The Habitation Configuration", Bernadette gets Howard to move his stuff out of his old room. Even though he does do it, she doesn't want her husband to break his mother's heart and they go back to spend the night there. In "The Bakersfield Expedition" she develops an interest in comic books and Thor's hammer. In "The Deception Verification",Bernadette must deals with the effects of her mother-in-law's estogen cream after Howard absorbs at lot applying to his mother's bak. He becomes very moody, cranky and effeminate. In "The Workplace Proximity", after Amy starts working at Caltech, Howard mentions that he wouldn't want to be wokring with Bernadette all day long. Sheldon repeats his comments in front of Bernadette who confronts Howard and then tells him not to come home after he lies about it. Later they apologize to each other. Howard promised to turn over a new leaf and make her his priority, after he finished the new Batman game with Raj making Bernadette mad again. *In "The Romance Resonance" , Howard writes the song "If I didn't have you" to be accompanied by his friends for the anniversary of their first date. Bernadette misses the date since she has to go into quanrantine so Howard brings his piano to the hospital and everyone sings it to her. She finds the song amazing. Howard started calling her Bernie after hearing it from his ex-boyfreind, the very tall, Glen. Penny Bernadette knew Penny before the rest of the gang, as she worked as a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory with Penny. Penny was the person who introduced Howard to Bernadette due to a pact made by Howard and Leonard. By the fourth season, they become good friends and along with Amy they form a social group, hanging out together in Penny's apartment and occasionally go on a girls' night out. Like Penny and Amy (and even Sheldon), Bernadette doesn't like Raj's sister Priya because of her arrogance and controlling attitude. In "The Wildebeest Implementation", Priya invites Bernadette and Howard over to dine with her and Leonard. Amy talks her into spying on Priya and Leonard for Penny, but she eventually can't handle the pressure of lying and leaves abruptly. During her marriage to Howard in "The Countdown Reflection", Penny is Bernadette's bridesmaid and is one of the ordained ministers who marries her and Howard. She does snap at both Penny and Amy when they want to become Cinderella in "The Contractual Obligation Implementation". Howard really wanted her to be that Disney Princess. Amy Amy and Bernadette are good friends, though not to the same extent as their individual friendship with Penny. All the three of them are in the same social group. Although they are ultimately good friends, Bernadette does seem more uncomfortable around Amy when she makes outside of the box social comments, which Penny is more used to having put up with the guys, especially Sheldon, for five years, but does not comment on it if Amy is present. Amy often overshadows Bernadette, and thinks of her as "not as cool as the rest of them" or tells Penny that she is "so needy and "so insecure" in "The Recombination Hypothesis". In the episode "The Wildebeest Implementation", Bernadette had been given the nickname 'Wildebeest' by Amy, but doesn't really appreciate Amy calling her that. In "The Isolation Permutation", due to the guilt she felt for leaving Amy out and going bridesmaid dress shopping only with Penny, she decided to make Amy her maid of honor. Even though she has known Penny longer than Amy, and gets along better with Penny because of this, she still has more similarities with Amy in terms of academics. Both of them are doctorate holders with majors under the branch of Biology. In "The Ornitophobia Diffusion", Sheldon called both of them biologists and asked them to get rid of the blue jay that had flown into his apartment and landed on his spot on the couch. In "The Parking Spot Escalation", Amy and Bernadette get into the middle of Sheldon and Howard's fight over Sheldon's former parking space. First they start insulting each others' guy's professional life and then get into their own sex lives. Bernadette has Amy's car towed and scratched, while Amy takes a swing at her with her purse breaking Penny's nose. They do make up over dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. In "The Hofstadter Insufficiency", Bernadette spends time with just Amy at a medical convention. They like getting able to talk shop without Penny around who prefers to talk about boys. While at the bar, two guys send drinks over to their table which excites both of them. Then Bernadette remarks that no one would blame her for following up because her boyfriend is so "Sheldon" making Amy mad. That night they make up and bond over having been hit on. When asked which guy they would have liked, each of them choose a guy more like their other's friend's better half. Bernadette secretly finds Sheldon attractive?? Leonard Bernadette became friends with Leonard shortly after Penny introduced her to Howard. She became interested in Leonard's experiments, but they are only friends as Howard and Bernadette are in a relationship (even though Howard felt threatened by this). Sheldon Of the group, Bernadette is the most patient with Sheldon's quirks and personality, and often knows how to handle him. This is most likely due to her experience in dealing with stubborn children. For instance, in "The Einstein Approximation", she is able to send Sheldon to bed with a few stern words, much to the surprise of the group. On another occasion, she was able to help him overcome his ornithophobia in "The Ornithophobia Diffusion", by persuading him to stroke the bird he was scared of. And, finally, in "The Hawking Excitation", when Howard was getting his own back on Sheldon by being mean to him, she argued that he was being mean himself and stated "Sheldon doesn't know when he's being mean because the part of his brain that should know is getting a wedgie from the rest of his brain," before ordering him to stop with his actions, with the exception of using Sheldon to get out of having to go dress shopping with Mrs. Wolowitz. Raj Bernadette's relationship with Raj is theoretically somewhat strained. Neither she nor Howard appreciates the fact that Raj has feelings for her and fantasizes about her, despite his selective mutism. She also feels awkward over the fact that Raj fell in love with his iPhone 4s. She has a hard time believing that Raj is straight due to his selective mutism and metrosexual tendencies. In "The Countdown Reflection", she grabs Raj's hand as they watch Howard being launched into space. Occupation Bernadette worked at the Cheesecake Factory with Penny to pay off her debts in graduate school, studying to become a microbiologist. She met Howard at work as Penny introduced the couple. In the present, Bernadette has received her Ph.D, and was offered a job at a big pharmaceutical company. Although her exact income is never specified, it is stated that she makes very good money (a "butt load") at a pharmaceutical company and that it greatly exceeds Howard's income. Trivia *Bernadette was raised Catholic. Given her her father's disapproval of Vatican II, it is implied that she grew up in the Traditionalist Catholic sect. *Bernadette's normal speaking voice is much higher than her actress's (Melissa Rauch's) normal speaking voice. *Bernadette is 4 ft 11 in (1.50 m) tall http://www.celebheights.com/s/Melissa-Rauch-47738.html – the height of Melissa Rauch. Her character has been described as "only four feet tall" by Mr. Rostenkowski in "The Fish Guts Displacement". *Bernadette seems out of character during her first appearances on the show. It seems she was originally supposed to be portrayed as almost a dim-witted blonde by taking things literally and not understanding even the simplest of ideas. She mentions this in "The Alien Parasite Hypothesis", where she says she is much smarter than Howard, but in order to protect his manhood, she acted dumber. *Despite being an adult and living on her own, her mother still picks out her clothes for her. *Bernadette says the most exciting thing she gets to work with in microbiology is yeast. *In The Shiny Trinket Maneuver, Bernadette revealed that she hates children because she was forced to babysit her younger siblings as her mother worked full-time. *Bernadette met Howard while she was still waitressing at the Cheesecake Factory with Penny. *Her last name is revealed to be Rostenkowski in "The Love Car Displacement". The name is of Polish origins, although in Czech "rostenka" means "rumpsteak" or (sexy) "girl". *Bernadette also knows a lot about physics (mostly experimental physics). In "The Gorilla Experiment", she expressed her interest in Leonard's area of work involving fundamental tests of quantum mechanics and electron accelerator. *Bernadette says that if she hadn't taken up microbiology, she would have either become a physicist or an ice dancer. *Bernadette isn't good at lying as she went to a Catholic school when corporal punishment was still allowed and they "whipped" the ability to lie out of her. *When she gets very angry, her voice changes to one similar to Howard's mother, to which Howard said "she sounds sexy when she's angry". *In "The Roommate Transmogrification", she announced that her dissertation had been accepted and she will get her Ph.D. soon. She also announced that she had been head-hunted by a big pharmaceutical company. *Bernadette doesn't like magic, science fiction, high school, and role playing games, either in the bedroom or as in Dungeons and Dragons. However, in "The Weekend Vortex", she is shown to enjoy the MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. *A puppy once bit Bernadette in the face, causing her to fervently dislike puppies. *She is five feet tall and has to use a stool to reach her apartment door peephole. She also complains about having trouble seeing over the dashboard while driving, being unable to play Twister, to go on roller coaster rides, or to reach the floor when she sits on chairs (although this latter difficulty is not normally seen). *Bernadette once dated a former teacher of hers who stood 6'7", which made Howard jealous. *In "The Psychic Vortex", Bernadette revealed that she gets hungry by watching flesh-eating bacteria skeletonize small rodents. *Bernadette claimed in "The Gorilla Experiment" that she does not get a lot of Howard's jokes but laughs anyway since he lights up every time she laughs. *Bernadette compares Howard's sense of humor to those of stand-up comedians. *In "The Vengeance Formulation", when Howard sang a song and played the piano at the Cheesecake Factory as a way to apologize to Bernadette, she said that it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her. *She blames her small size on her mother smoking during pregnancy. *Bernadette was bullied in school by a girl called Tammy Bodnick, who once hid her clothes from her locker after gym and left an elf costume in there. The problem was, the costume was too big. *Bernadette has a younger brother named Joey. *Bernadette has some of the qualities of Howard's mother like when she yells and how she dotes over Howard without Howard really noticing the similarities. *Howard's mother seems happy with Howard dating Bernadette, but never gave an answer to marriage. She did call her "my daughter-in-law, the doctor", though. *Bernadette is Polish and some of her family lived near Howard's family in Poland in the 20th century. Gallery Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Howard's Women Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Big Bang Theory Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Scientists Category:Biologists Category:Featured Article Category:The Rostenkowskis Category:Wifes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Raj's Women Category:The Koothrappalies Category:Season 7 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Pictures of Melissa Rauch Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Rostenkowskis Category:Howard's Women Category:Biologists Category:Wifes Category:Wives Category:Bernadette Category:Cast Category:Future cast member Category:Girlfriends